


Past Confessions

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Blood and Torture, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, Past Torture, Phobias, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Steve Rogers Feels, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: The reader is part of the Avengers, but no one knows her history before she joined. Her file is under lock and key and she wants to keep it that way. But when a situation calls for it, she has no choice but to reveal her true past. However, when a piece of her past comes back into her life, her world comes crashing down. Will she finally be free or will her past come to take her back?





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s been working on a new series?! You guessed it, this crazy girl who has no life. This is post CA: CW where everyone gets along and are all friends. And yes, certain dickwads are still alive. Switches from different POV’s because I struggle with writing OC’s :(

[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/521010250626959949/)

 


	2. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is part of the Avengers, but no one knows her history before she joined. Her file is under lock and key and she wants to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my newest series I've been working on, I'll post as much as I can and don't worry Help Me & Motionless is still going!

 

* * *

 

_ Y/N POV _

You’ve been a part of the Avengers for almost a year now. Ever since Fury came along with his team into the HYDRA base you were currently locked in, your life seemed to be getting back together.

Before you joined the team, you were a Hydra assassin. You knew the Avengers all by name, but they were never your missions. You were used to gathering Intel and do small assassinations whenever needed. But that didn’t mean that you didn’t know how to do your job efficiently. You were trained to kill quietly and be left unseen. Your memories slowly started to come back, over time. However, your nightmares never left you, nor the memories that came along with them.

Your sheets became tangled with your legs as they thrashed on your bed, the nightmare continued…

_ “Well, well, well, she’s finally awake.” You turn towards the voice, unsure of where it was coming from. There’s a lamp above you, blinding you, preventing you from seeing the face of the figure that walked towards you. _

_ “You’re a hard girl to track down, (Y/N). Considering on how hard you put up a fight when we brought you in, I think you’re just what we need. You certainly have the fight in you like your father.” The figure blocked the light, letting you finally see the man who was talking. Your eyes grew wide. _

_ “R-Rumlow? H-How did you find me?” You try to move, only to find out that you are bound to a metal table. His smile filled with venom, as he leaned down to look at you. _

_ “Well, (Y/N), let’s just say I have eyes everywhere. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to get started.” _

_ He walked over to the doctor who was prepping a machine you knew very well. A machine your father helped build. Rumlow turned to look at you, “We have a lot of work to do.” _

_ Pain was the only thing you felt after that. _

You shot out of bed and landed on the floor, along with your tangled legs. Your vision began to refocus and take in your surroundings.

“Your name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). You’re in the Avengers tower, you’re safe. You’re best friends with Nat and Steve. You’re safe.” You repeated this to yourself a few times as your mind was fighting over what was real and what was not.

*** Flashback ***

Rumlow, the man who decided to have your father killed, all because your father didn’t want to continue testing on the Winter Soldier. So he killed both him and your mother, just before your father told you to run. HYDRA came after you because you were the scientist’s daughter. A witness. You ran as fast as you could when you saw the HYDRA agents running after you. You never knew you could run this fast, but you pushed yourself to run faster. With the skills your father gave you, you were able to get them off your tail. Or so you thought.

_ 2 years later _

A shiver went down your spine. It was never a good feeling, you tried to walk as if nothing was wrong. Looking over your shoulder, you froze. HYDRA. How did they find you?

“Over there!” One yelled and they started running towards you.

_ ‘Shit!’ _

Thinking quickly on your feet, you pushed over anything you could find in order to slow them down. But that didn’t stop them from gaining on you. They soon caught up to you and the man who had yelled tackled you to the ground. You knew a few moves, so you put up a fight, but it wasn’t enough. The HYDRA agents overpowered you; you soon felt a sharp pain in your neck as the world started going black.

You woke up to a voice saying, “Lock her up and get her ready for testing. We’ll continue with the Winter Soldier, but we’ll use the new stuff on her. There’s a new toy I want to try on her. She’s got fight in her, she’s going to need it.”

Then the world went black again. You were twenty when they found you, but age no longer mattered after that. From then on, you were a weapon made by HYDRA. A new assassin to be feared. You were tested, pushed, and trained every day. You went through various stages of wiping, all levels of torture. Of course, the torture got worse the more you resisted. Instead of giving you your own set of trigger words, Rumlow instead came up with a device that wound itself around your cervical vertebrae and the base of your skull. It was more efficient for them to keep you under control since you had to blend in with the crowds. But it also meant that one wrong move and they could cause you so much pain from the other side of the planet with a push of a button.

And that’s how you were found by SHIELD. A man with an eye patch came in along with some other men dressed in black combat gear. They fought their way into the HYDRA base you were being held at that time. You were in the stages of being prepped for another “medicinal dosage” Rumlow liked to say. The man, who introduced himself as Fury, explained that you were safe and they were there to help you. Of course, it did take several attempts for them to get you to trust them, but you calmed down and said you’d listen to what Fury had to say.

You had a way out. A way out of this nightmare of a life. Finally, after 5 years of torment, you had a brand new start in life and this man was going to help you get it.

*** End of flashback ***

Still shaken from the nightmare, you were able to get your breathing under control.    

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, miss (Y/N)? Are you in need of assistance?” You smiled to yourself. Even after a year, you were still surprised to how friendly Tony’s AI sounded.

“No, FRIDAY, I’m fine. What time is it?” you asked as you got off the floor and went to sit on the side of your bed.

“It’s 1:07 am. Would you like me to get Mr. Rogers for you?” Your mind seemed to go elsewhere as you remembered how you first met Steve.

***Another Flashback***

_ Fury was the one who introduced you to Steve Rogers when he brought you to the Avengers Tower. You never thought you’d be meeting the great Captain America in person. And you were absolutely terrified. Fury told you that Steve would be here for you if you had any questions and that you’d be safe here with him and the rest of the team. It took some convincing, but Steve agreed with Fury that you would be a good addition for the team and that you weren’t in any danger. _

_ You always wondered why Fury wanted you to be part of the Avengers. Something about protecting you and keeping you hidden. Considering how he basically wiped your whole history and said your past was completely hidden. So you couldn’t exactly refuse the offer. You were very grateful for Fury’s help and excited to start your new life; hoping that your past would soon stop haunting you. _

_ Therefore, Steve was the one you trusted the most, besides Fury. Nat gained your trust pretty quickly soon after you met her. There was something about her that made you feel safe. Possibly because of what happened to her before she became an Avenger. Thankfully you didn’t have to read her file in order to know that. _

_ Even though Steve and Nat were the ones in the tower you could easily talk to, the rest of the Avengers soon gained your trust. However, whenever they tried to learn more about you, you’d always shy away, secretly hoping that they would just see you just being shy and that they would just go with that. Luckily they did, so you were never worried about the past being brought up. _

***End of flashback***

“Miss (Y/N), would you like me to call Mr. Rogers for you?” You jumped as your mind came back to the present.

“Oh, ah, no FRIDAY, thanks.” Sitting in the silence of your room, made it unsettling for you. Knowing that you weren’t going to get back to bed anytime soon, you walked over to your closet and changed into an old t-shirt and yoga pants. You passed your kitchen on the way over to the elevator, grabbed a granola bar and headed over to the training room. Deciding that it was the best way to help you sleep.


	3. Prank Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets pranked by the reader, which everyone else finds hilarious. You just can’t help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this part is a little short. I'm trying to get the next part of Motionless done, along with a Christmas one-shot. Thanks for being patient with me. :)

* * *

 

After you went to work out in the training room earlier that week, you still couldn’t get back to sleep. So you ended up locking yourself in your room for pretty much all week. Settling on your couch with chips in hand and Netflix on, you decided to just binge watch one of your favorite shows, The Walking Dead. Deciding to finally leave your room, you walked to the main living area to stretch your legs. That’s when you met up with Clint.

“Man, (Y/N), looks like you just woke up from the dead.” You glared at Clint as you walked into the common area. Clint had pranked you last week, which caused you to spend a good two hours washing paint out of your hair. So you thought it would be a good time to get him back.

“If you must know, Clint, yes, in a matter of fact, I did wake up from the dead. I’ve been getting these weird shivers and I feel clammy all the time. I’m always hungry, but not for normal food, it’s like I’m craving something else, but I just don’t know what.” You said as you sat on the couch across from him. “I haven’t felt this way since…well, since I died.” Clint looked at you with wide eyes.

“W-what?” Clint went pale.

“Yeah. You mean I didn’t tell you?” He looked like he was about to faint. Who knew the great Hawkeye could be so gullible. Getting up from your spot on the couch and went to sit next to him. He shifted over, unsure what you were going to do. “You know Clint, if you wanted to know, all you had to do was ask.” You said as you placed your cold hand on his arm. Clint jumped and screamed at the contact. You laughed as Clint jumped off the couch and ran into Natasha.

“Ooof! Clint, what the heck is wrong with you?!” Nat said as she picked herself off the floor. By this time the rest of the team has made their way into the main living area.

“What’s going on here?” Steve said as he walked up to Nat.

“How should I know? Ask Clint, he’s the one who looked as if he’s seen a ghost.”

“Clint? Are you okay?” When he didn’t answer. Steve asked louder

“Clint!”

“W-what?”

Steve sighed. “Clint, what happened? Are you okay?”

You looked at Clint and couldn’t stop laughing. He really looked like he’s seen a ghost, but what really got you going, was the fact that he thought you were actually the dead brought back to life. Steve heard you laughing from the couch and walked over to you.

“(Y/N), do you know what’s wrong with Clint or are you going to explain why you’re enjoying this?” Taking a few seconds to compose yourself, you stood up and walked over to the group. Stopping mid-step, you soon realize the faces you were given. And they weren’t as pleasant.

_ ‘Well, this is going to be interesting.’  _  You thought.

“Okay, well, there is a very good explanation to all of this.”

“You better explain, (Y/N)!” Clint moved past Nat and pointed at your chest.

“Have you been dead this whole time?! Why didn’t you tell us? We could-.” A bunch of gasps interrupted him from continuing.

_ ‘Great, just great.’  _ you sighed. Looking between Clint and the group, you soon realized what was actually going on. Your eyes grew wide.

“Oh, no, no, no. Clint, I’m not dead. Why would you think that?”

“Well, what you said when we were at the couches. When you said, ‘yes, in a matter of fact, Clint, I did wake up from the dead. I feel clammy, that you’ve never felt this way since you died’ what was that supposed to mean?” You sighed, looking at Clint and you just couldn’t take it anymore. So, you just started laughing even harder.

“Okay, Clint. First of all, who knew you could be so gullible? Let’s all move to the couches, I need to sit.” Once the team got settled down and situated, you explained what happened. By the time you explained why Clint believed you were ‘dead’, the whole team were hunched over on the couches and laughter filled the room.

“So...so you mean to tell me, that Clint over here, thought you were dead, because you watched The Walking Dead?” Tony asked through his laughter. The rest of you laughed with him. Well, besides Clint. He was still brooding over the fact that he fell for your little prank.

“Sorry, Clint, I just couldn’t help it. I was taking a break from binge watching the show and I might’ve looked like I was dead, but I’m so very much alive.”

“You’re so lucky that we’re friends, (Y/N), but now  _ I’m _ going to bed. Considering the trick you just pulled.” Clint said as he pulled you into a side hug.

“Sleep well, Hawkeye, don’t get nightmares.” He glared at you as he walked towards the elevators. Thinking you should get going too, you followed after Clint.

“(Y/N), you never cease to amaze me. First, you kick everyone’s butt during training sessions. Then we find out you like to pull pranks. Why do you act all shy and back away when your past is mentioned?” You stopped walking as Tony asked you the one question you never wanted to be asked. Turning around, you noticed the rest of the group had the same question in their eyes as well.

“Let’s just say, that some things are better off not mentioned and things left unsaid.” You looked at Steve and continued, “Sometimes hiding is the best way to avoid conflict. ‘Night guys, see you tomorrow.” With that, you went upstairs and did what you always did when things got rough. You locked your door, grabbed the only photo you had of your parents from under your bed, and cried yourself to sleep.

“Rogers, what the hell was that? And don’t tell me language.” Steve looked over at Tony, Nat, and Bruce, and then back at the elevator, you went in.

“I have no idea, but I believe I know someone who can.”


	4. The Deleted File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learn more about the reader, but all it leaves is them with more questions unanswered.

_ Steve’s POV _

“What do you mean we need to talk with Mr. Grumpy Eye patch? How are we even sure he actually  _ knows _ who she really is?” Tony asked me. Nat, Bruce, Tony and Clint were all in the meeting room waiting for me to answer.

“Well, how would we all be here then if he didn’t know about our true abilities?” Bruce looked over to Tony.

The quietness in the room was starting to get a bit overwhelming. Bruce was going over some notes with Tony, Nat and Clint was bickering about something. I still had yet to answer them, because my mind was elsewhere as I stared out the window of the meeting room. Fury was on his way, and they had questions that needed answering.

“Well, oh mighty Captain, why do we need to talk to Fury again?” Tony asked as he stood up from where he sat. He walked over to the mini-bar and poured himself a drink, swallowing the glass of whiskey before continuing. “I know he put all of us together, but why would he hide someone’s file history from us?” By this time, the rest of the group were looking at me. With a sigh, I turned around.

“When Fury first brought (Y/N) to the Avengers tower, he told me that she would make a great addition to the team. He told me of her fighting background and how she was very skilled in both combat and knife skills.” I ran a hand through his hair and groaned. “The file he gave me had information on her and it wa-” I was interrupted by a voice at the door.

“All you needed to know.” Fury walked in with Coulson who was holding a thick file in his hands. “The reason, Captain, why I gave you a very different file on (Y/N), is because she wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” He looked over to the group, sat down and gestured for the others to sit as well.

Coulson sat next to Fury and placed the file in front of him.

“Now, I’m sure you all have questions that need answering, but I must warn you that not all of them will be answered at this time.” He explained as he looked to Fury then to the group. Tony was the first to speak up,

“Okay, so…what you mean to tell us, is that (Y/N) is here as a plant? Under protection? Is she dangerous? What?” Tony’s tone went from calm to tense the more questions he asked.

“How do I know she won’t walk into my lab and steal my work? Or make m- the ‘other guy’ come out?” Bruce took off his glasses and studied them. Trying to get some sense of control, biting down on the sense of being lied to.

Nat and Clint were just as curious as everyone else. Of course now, the whole team were on edge from lack of response from Fury. Fury looked over to Coulson and nodded.

“Well, it looks like you’re going to get some answers then. Might as well get comfortable and though I must warn you, you’re not going to enjoy all the answers.” Coulson looked over to Fury once more. Fury looked up to the group, his face unreadable.

“We’re not going to answer all of your questions right now. Mainly due to the fact we’re sharing information  _ without _ (Y/N)’s consent. For now, we’ll give you the basics, but everything else you’ll need (Y/N) to answer you.” Fury nodded to Coulson.

Coulson passed everyone a copy of the file he had with him, to the rest of the group. Everything they needed to know at the moment was in the file. Of course, that information was very limited and didn’t answer very much. Steve looked to Fury.

“So, you mean to tell me, there’s more about (Y/N) besides the information that’s here in this file?” The air grew tense. I was one of the people who didn’t trust easily when I knew information was being held back.

“Captain, the reason why the information is limited, is mainly for (Y/N)’s protection.” Fury stood and walked over to the window and glanced at the busy street below. Watching the cars speed past each other, the horns blaring at the pedestrians walking past.

“For her protection, really? What could you possibly be protecting her from? Come on, are we really  _ that _ bad?” Tony laughed as he stood. By this time, Nat, Clint, and Bruce are listening intently.

Coulson looked over to Fury and laughed. “Ha-ha, no. You guys aren’t bad at all, it’s just that when it comes to (Y/N), she’s special, different, and unique.”

“Aren’t we all, though? I mean come on, Bruce can turn green whenever someone gets on his nerve. No offense, Brucy.”

“None taken. Can’t say the other guy can agree.” Bruce told Tony.

“I build machines that I can control and have a thing for tech. Then Capsicle here,” Tony gestures to Steve, “was skinny, turned into body builder, and then turned Popsicle for who knows how long.”

“Then Nat and Clint have their own little thing. Nat can do that weird leg wrap thing and take you down. And Clint, well Clint has his weird thing with his nesting areas and his arrows.”

“Yeah, well at least I’m a good shot! And they’re not nesting areas, I like being up high, it gives me a good view from up high.” Clint mumbled, he always hates when Tony teases him about his ‘nesting areas’. So what if he spent tons of time up high on the balconies, he likes heights.

“Yeah Tony, so what if I can take you down in 2 seconds flat. What’s the point of all this?” Nat crossed her arms and turned towards Tony. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed.

“What I’m saying, is that…I can’t believe I’m saying this…we’re all different and unique. That’s what made us the Avengers, right?” he turned to Fury and Coulson. “Right?”

“Well, you’re not wrong there, Mr. Stark.” Coulson looked at Tony.

Fury turned around and walked towards Steve. “Captain, do you remember when I brought Miss (Y/N) here to the Avengers Tower?” Fury’s eyebrows rose in question.

I crossed my arms thinking back to the time when I first met her. “Yeah, you told me that she was very gifted and would be a good addition to the team.”

*** Flashback ***

“Mr. Rogers, you are needed in the main meeting room, sir.” FRIDAY, Tony’s AI voice told me. I was currently in the training room, blowing off some steam. The Accords and the Civil War battle or whatever it was between Tony and I had taken a toll on everybody, mainly Tony and myself. Of course, that was a year ago and everyone eventually came to an agreement that Bucky would stay with T’Challa and have his trigger words removed and would return once T’Challa gave the word.

I was nervous to leave him there, because I wouldn’t be able to be there for him. Bucky basically forced me to go back to work. Tony even made a truce with Bucky. Tony actually felt bad for ripping off Bucky’s arm and asked if Bucky would be willing if he could make him a new one. Give him a ‘Stark upgrade’ he said. Thankfully they got along enough not to kill each other.

Laughing at the memory, I kept punching the bag. Who knew Tony would actually be willing to do something like this, willingly, without being forced to do it. I was happy that both Bucky and Tony made amends. I almost lost my family over what happened. I almost lost my best friend. The more I thought about what happened, the stronger my punches against the bag became.

“Mr. Rogers, sir.”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks, FRIDAY, tell them I’ll be right there.” I breathed out, unwrapping the tape from my hands from my workout.

“Yes, sir.”

“FRIDAY, who am I meeting with?” I walked over to my stuff and wiped the sweat off my forehead with a towel.

“Director Fury wishes to speak with you, sir. And it seems he has a guest with him too, sir. Should I let him know you are on your way?”

“Yeah, thanks, I’ll be there soon.” Weird, usually Fury only comes to the tower when it comes to mission details and mission briefings. And the guest? Who knows who that could be? I quickly showered and headed over to the meeting room Director Fury and the guest were waiting for me.

I walked into the meeting room. “Director Fury, you wanted to see me?” Fury walked towards me, while the mystery guest - well in this case, a woman - stood by the far window, her back facing me.

“Mr. Rogers, great to see you again. Considering that you’re not off fighting the rest of the team and causing destruction.” I winced at the words, but Fury was right, though, it was pretty bad.

“Yeah, about that sir, sorry. And please, call me Steve. Mr. Rogers just makes me feel old.” I shifted awkwardly where I was standing. 

“Considering that you are several years older than me…Steve, that’s in the past. Now, the reason why I wanted to meet with you is because I thought you’d be interested in a new team member.” Fury gestured to the woman at the window and beckoned her over.

She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a faded red flannel shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converse shoes that have definitely seen better days. She had a side bag with her, it must mean a lot to her considering how her hands were clutching the thing. 

“Steve, this is (Y/N). I’m thinking she’d make a great addition to your team. She is more than qualified and well, let’s just say she would do better here than in the outside world.” Fury turned to me, with his arms behind his back. I crossed my arms and stood in front of the woman.

“Well, (Y/N), I’m sure Director Fury told you everything you needed to know about joining the Avengers. But to us, proof is something that signs the deal. I need to see what you can do, rather than just believing a statement.” I waited patiently for an answer. The woman on the other hand tensed up and grew rigid. Her knuckles became whiter as she clutched her bag tighter.  _ ‘Dammit Steve, now you scared her. Why does this always happen to me?’ _ I uncrossed my arms and made tried to make posture friendlier.

“Sorry, Miss (Y/N), if I came off as a threat. I didn’t mean to scare you. How about we start over?” I reached out my hand to her in a form of greeting. “I’m Steve Rogers…also known as Captain America.”

The woman in front of me, looked over to my hand, to my face, then to Fury, silently asking him permission, then back to my hand. She released her hand that was holding onto her bag and brought it to my outstretched one. Her hand went into mine and gave it a good shake.

“Yes, I know who you are. I’m (Y/N)…j-just known as (Y/N). And don’t call me ‘miss’, I just do-I just prefer to be called by my name only.” She let go of my hand and went back to clutching her bag. I saw through her stuttering, believing that it was just her nerves kicking in or something.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, (Y/N). Now, if it’s alright with you, could you show me what you can do?” I made sure to keep my voice calm as I was interested in what she could do and I didn’t want her to freak out. Fury normally wouldn’t just bring anyone here without a good reason.

“O-okay, um, okay. Is it alright if I get something out of my bag?” Her small voice asked me. I nodded, letting her know that it was okay as she proceeded to pull something out of her bag.

She pulled out a small black case from inside her bag and opened it. Inside the box contained several different sizes of knives.  _ ‘So…she has knives, why does she have knives?’  _ I thought.  Then all of a sudden (Y/N) picked up the knives and threw them at me, well passed me.

“WOAH!” Thankfully I ducked just in time as the knives flew past my face. The knives were so close that I felt one of them nick the tip of my right ear. I reached up and touched my ear; I noticed blood on my fingers. Not much, but enough to let me know that I was bleeding. I stood back up and looked to Fury. He had a smirk on his face and (Y/N) looked terrified.

“I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m s-sorry, so sorry. I thought you’d duck in time.” She said quickly, her face becoming pale as her hands started to shake.

“(Y/N), it’s alright. It’s nothing, it’s just a nick. Just like a paper cut.” I smiled, reassuring her. Thankfully that worked and she gave a small smile back. “So, the knives, what were you trying to show me?” I asked her. I mean anyone can throw knives, but I need to know what she could do with them.

“Oh yeah, um…well you guys have a lot of flies in here and a spider or two.” She said as she gestured over to where her knives were now embedded into the wall.

I looked over to where she pointed and walked over to where her knives were.  _ ‘Wow, she wasn’t kidding.’  _ Sure enough, all 5 of her knives either caught a fly or a spider and the crazy part? They weren’t  _ dead _ . The spider was caught by his legs and was struggling to move and the fly’s well; they were the same, except it was their wings.

I was beyond stunned, I was shocked. “H-How did you do that?” I walked back to her. Fury was still holding in the laugh he was trying so hard not to release.

“Well, um…” (Y/N) walked over where her knives were and brought them back to the case and put them back in. “I have a sharp eye, can hit a target 3 miles away with a handgun. Um…I’m good at hand-to-hand combat and well, as you can see, I’m good at throwing knives.” She let out a small laugh.

“So Steve, do you agree that (Y/N) will make a good addition to the team?” Fury asked me as he walked over to where (Y/N) stood. She looked over at me and then down to the floor. Studying the toes of her shoes.

“Well, (Y/N), welcome the Avengers. It’s great to have you part of the team.” I told her as I shook her hand once again.

*** End of flashback ***

“And that she is Steve.” Fury told me. “She is a very gifted individual and a very good asset to your team. Coulson will finish up, I have other things to attend to.” With that, Fury turned around and left the group staring at Coulson.

“What other details Coulson? What was Fury talking about?” Nat asked Coulson.

“Director Fury and I, along with other members of my team found (Y/N) and saved her life. Where and who we saved her from, you’re going to have to ask her. She was in a bad place, and in even worse shape when we saved her. It’s amazing that she was still alive when we reached her.” Coulson sighed as he packed up his things. He turned towards the door but stopped in the doorway and paused. “Can I give you all advice?” We all nodded. “Give (Y/N) time. She’s been through a big ordeal and her past is something she doesn’t take lightly. I know you all want answers, but give her the time she needs.”

“Okay, we’ll give her time. As long as she needs.” I reassured him.

Coulson smiled and nodded. “I know you will. But one more thing, don’t force her or push her to answer you. She’s been through too much already.” And with that, Coulson left, leaving us wondering what you could possibly be hiding. And why.

I turned around to face the group. “Alright, so we all have to make sure that we don’t tell (Y/N) what happened in this room.” The group all nodded.

“Don’t tell me what?” The group jumped up from their chairs at the sound of (Y/N)’s voice. “Oh, come on. From the look on your guys’ faces it must’ve been something good.” She quickly ran over and sat next to me and looked at us. “Are we going somewhere? Are we planning a prank to pull on Thor when he gets back from his trip to Asgard? What, tell me?” She laughed.

“Alright (Y/N), I’ll tell you.” Nat put her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

“NO! Nat, you can’t tell her!” The rest of the group said at once.

“No, she deserves to know. (Y/N)…” Nat gave her a look she would sometimes give her. A look that she only gave her when she needed help or advice. She must really need help because she normally never gives anyone this look.

“Nat, what? What’s wrong?” I could see her start to get worried and Nat can tell.

“(Y/N), Steve hasn’t, well…he hasn’t…” Nat trailed off.

“Steve, what did you do? Nat, what did Steve do?!” She turned to look at me, then back at Nat. I threw my hands up in the air.

“Don’t look at me (Y/N)! Nat hasn’t even told me what I did wrong. What did I do wrong, Nat?” I asked her.

“(Y/N), Steve hasn’t watched Star Wars!!” Nat yelled as she stood up and pointed at me. (Y/N)’s mouth dropped and I swore her eyes were as big as saucers.

“YOU WHAT?!” She yelled at me and started to push me out of the room. The rest of the team stood rock still. We’ve never heard her yell before, considering how she was always the quiet one. “Nat, Clint, you’re both on snack and drink detail. Bruce and Tony, you’re on pillow and blanket detail. Avengers assemble to the TV room dressed in PJ uniforms!”

“(Y/N), what are we doing?” I said as she pushed me out of the room completely and towards the elevator so I could go get changed.

“We’re on a mission, Steve. A mission to get you caught up in the knowledge of space. Our mission is to go to a galaxy far, far away.” She smiled and the team went out to fulfill their missions their fellow teammate gave them. I walked towards my room and hoped that maybe one day, she’ll be able to tell us. 

_ ‘Not yet,’  _ I said to myself as I changed into black sweatpants and a faded t-shirt.  _ ‘She needs more time.’ _ I headed to the TV room to join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this new series! Comments are always welcome!


End file.
